Chapter 14: Robot War
(The camera cuts to a view of the temple the heroes are currently in. Danil sits up on the slab he's been placed on. He grunts in displeasure.) * Cleral: What is it? * Danil: I remember... The things I have done for Chicago... (Cleral places a hand on Danil's shoulder.) * Danil: He cannot be allowed to merge the realms. (Linmis turns to Superman.) * Linmis: Superman, how can Danil best help us? *''' Superman:' I do not know. My attempts to alter future events have had negative consequences. Danil should never have undergone this transformation. Enlisting him may only further divert the flow of time. * '''Dylar:' We need intel, right? Let's send him back to Outworld undercover. * Danil: They will be unaware of my defection. I could deceive them. (Superman considers this in silence. The scene then cuts to Shao Kahn's throne room. Sektor and Cyrax are conversing with Noob Saibot, while several Tarkatan minions await orders. A portal has been opened and Danil walks through it.) * Noob Saibot: Earthrealm is finished. It will not be missed. * Sektor: Very well. You will return. (Noob and Cyrax walk off into the portal, with the minions following.) * Sektor: You report late. Where is the intruder? * Danil: I killed him in Earthrealm. * Sektor: He should have been saved for interrogation. * Danil: He was formidable. I had no choice. * Sektor: Follow me. We must lead a new mission. (Sektor walks into the portal and Danil follows. They emerge in the Subway.) * Danil: What mission brings us here? * Sektor: I have scanned your neural net, 5-2-0. Your neuromodulators have been recalibrated. * Danil: Impossible. * Sektor: The experience has been deleted from your system. Remove your access panel. (As Sektor moves in, Danil grabs his wrist and palm-strikes him in the chest, sending him careening across the platform.) * Sektor: Your programming has been corrupted. * Danil: My soul was corrupted. Now it is cleansed. (They fight. Danil defeats Sektor.) Artificial enhancements are no substitute for the human soul. (Danil walks over to Sektor's inert form and access his mainframe. The camera cuts to his POV as he hacks into the system and discovers Sektor's true orders; they are to escort military prisoners from Vogel University to St Dominic's Cemetery for processing, with uncooperative prisoners being expendable. Danil also finds the path being taken from the station to the university and the cemetery.) * Danil: Thank you, Sektor. (The scene cuts to the clock tower of St Dominic's Cemetery. 8 army soldiers are currently being kept prisoner, with Kano, Goro and Kintaro watching over him. Kano takes the opportunity to blast the soldiers with his eye laser, laughing as he does so.) * Kano: Oy! Run about, will ya? (Danil enters the clock tower.) * Kano: Finally! C'mon, we gotta get them to the graveyard at Saint Dominic's. On your feet, all of ya! * Danil: For what purpose? * Kano: Don't care, really. So long as I get paid. * Kintaro: He said on your feet! * Goro: Come on, up. * Kintaro: Get up. (Two sonic blasts stun Goro and Kintaro where they stand.) * Kano: Hey! What are-- (Danil blasts him with an sonic blast as well and then turns to the soldiers.) * Danil: I will help you. (He takes a hold of the chain shackling the soldiers together and bashes it. He punches the chain and it shatters completely, freeing the soldiers. Goro and Kintaro begin breaking free of the trance they are in.) * Danil: Go! All of you! Now! * Soldiers: Let's go! Come mon! (The soldiers make their escape just as Goro and Kintaro break free of the trance.) * Kintaro: Your treachery will be punished! (They fight. Danil defeats the two Shokans.) * Danil: All those teeth and claws, yet still overmatched. (Suddenly, the clock tower starts shaking, causing the bells to ring. A burst of green light appears near the exit and the soldiers seen before are all telekinetically tossed back into the room.) * Danil: Behind me! (The soldiers struggle to their feet and comply as Ermac floats into the room.) * Danil: Come no further, fiend of Outworld! (They fight. Danil defeats Ermac.) You are not so fearsome. (With Ermac down, the soldiers surround and congratulate Danil.) * Soldier 1: Thanks. I thought we were done. * Danil: I must go. I need to investigate the graveyard. * Soldier 2: We'd go with, but we have to return to our unit. * Danil: That is for the best. (The cyborg leaves immediately.) * Soldier 1: Good luck, man. * Soldier 2: He ain't gonna need luck. (In the cemetery, Noob Saibot is magically drawing two lines across the ground, creating a ring around another captured group of soldiers. Quan Chi is nearby, chanting a spell in a Netherrealm tongue. Danil is kneeling by a gravestone, undetected by either of them. The soldiers surrounded by the ring begin to glow green with the rising energy around them. Danil speaks into a wrist-communicator.) * Danil: This is Danil. I have encountered Quan Chi. He seems to be casting a spell. (Back at the temple, Catwoman has her wrist-comm on speaker for the Forces of Light to listen in. Superman receives another vision - this one of the Soulnado engulfing Tennesse.) * Linmis: Superman, what is it? What did you see? * Superman: One of Shao Kahn's Soulnados, on a scale I thought unimaginable. All of Earthrealm's souls imprisoned, absorbed by Shao Kahn, multiplying his power! * Linmis: That is what Danil has found? (Superman looks at Raven's amulet. More cracks and a burnt signature adorn it.) * Superman: No matter my efforts, the future remains in peril. How could I have failed Earthrealm? * Linmis: Do not lose faith in the spirits, Superman. They will guide you. Protect you. Danil, we will disrupt the Soulnado. I will be there momentarily. (The scene cuts back to the cemetery.) * Danil: Hurry. The spell appears to be nearly complete. (Danil stands from his hiding place and walks into the clearing.) * Quan Chi: Who is that? * Noob Saibot: The one Kano warned about. He is mine. (Noob walks toward Danil.) * Noob Saibot: You. You are not worthy of the name Cyborg. * Danil: Who are you to judge? * Noob Saibot: I wore those colours before him (Kuai Liang). * Danil: Bi-Han?! * Noob Saibot: Yes, Danil. It is I. Quan Chi restored me. * Danil: Restored? You and I both. We are flawed copies of our former selves. * Noob Saibot: I have no flaws. Quan Chi has perfected me. * Danil: For what end? To serve the Netherrealm and Outworld? * Noob Saibot: It suits my purpose. * Danil: But, Bi-Han, we-- * Noob Saibot: We share blood. We are not brothers. * Danil: Then I will not regret your defeat. (They fight. Danil defeats Noob.) You are right. We are not brothers. (Quan Chi finishes chanting the spell and the soldiers are absorbed in the newly created Soulnado, which reaches into the heavens. Linmis arrives at that moment and addresses Danil.) Category:Scenes Category:Action Scenes Category:Fight Scenes Category:Raven: Justice League 3